Prior art inductor structures used in RF and microwave circuits are commonly isolated from ground using SiO2 which has a dielectric constant (k) of 4 to 4.2. Prior art inductors maybe passivated with a polymer dielectric (e.g. Polyimide which has a dielectric constant (k) or about 2.9
Prior art transformer structures are commonly isolated internally using SiO2 with a dielectric constant (k) of 4 to 4.2 between adjacent conductors or turns in the winding and between windings.
Prior art multilayer circuit boards commonly are built with a polymer dielectric that absorbs water and has a relatively low breakdown field.
A multilayer circuit board structure is needed with low capacitance between metal layers, such as using a dielectric material with a low dielectric constant, a high breakdown voltage and very low water absorption.
In the prior art, Cu interconnect structures with low-k dielectric are known. An example dual damascene type structure is described in R. Goldblatt et al, “A high performance 0.13 micron Copper BEOL technology with low k dielectric”, Proceedings of IITC, 2000. These structures may have high leakage current between the Cu lines, especially as the spacing between the lines is reduced below 180 nm.
Prior art capacitor structures used in RE and microwave circuits are commonly isolated from ground using SiO2 which has a dielectric constant (k) of 4 to 4.2, or another material with still larger k. The capacitors may be passivated with a polymer dielectric (e.g. Polyimide) which has a dielectric constant (k) or about 2.9.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,009 by Grill et al. which issued Nov. 14, 2000 entitled “Hydrogenated Oxidized Silicon Carbon Material” describes SiCOH dielectric material and is assigned to the assignee herein which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,793 by Grill et al. which issued Nov. 6, 2001 describes a multiphase low dielectric constant material and is assigned to the assignee herein which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,357 by Andoh et al. which issued Mar. 10, 1992 entitled “Inductive Structures For Semiconductor Integrated Circuits” describes inductive structures which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,870 by Su et al. which issued Jun. 30, 1998 entitled “Membrane Type Integrated Inductor And The Process Thereof” describes and inductor which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,272 by Burghartz et al. which issued Aug. 11, 1998 entitled “Integrated Circuit Toroidal Inductor” describes both toroidal and spiral inductors which is assigned to the assignee herein and which is incorporated herein by reference.